Je déteste t'aimer!
by Lady Serenity974
Summary: Fanfic entre Bonnie et Damon. Ce dernier va devoir faire face à des sentiments plus fort que ceux qu'il éprouve pour Eléna. Comment va-t-il réagir? Ceci est ma première fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Ta Malédiction

**CHAPITRE 1: Ta Malédiction**

Il avait fait un choix.

Il se devait de choisir, plus les secondes s'écoulaient plus la vie d'une personne chère à son être s'écourtait à mesure qu'il tardait dans la décision à prendre.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il se précipita vers une des femmes près de lui et la mordit sans hésitation. Son regard bleu perçant fixait Elena, voulant ainsi se rappeler que tous ses actes et pensées n'étaient que pour la jolie brune retenue en otage en face de lui.

Quant à celle qui se tenait dans ses bras et dont le doux nectar grenat traversait son corps, le vampire n'accorda pas plus d'attentions qu'il n'en faut. Tout ce qui lui importait était de sauver celle qu'il aimait et cela, peu importe les conséquences.

Damon continuait d'aspirer la vie de sa proie. La pensée de sauver Elena lui donnait la force et la volonté d'accomplir l'effroyable action qu'il faisait et sans aucun remord.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la vie avait définitivement quitté la jeune femme, qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. Avec une rapidité propre au vampire, Damon se dirigea vers Elena afin de la rassurer face à la menace qu'elle venait de subir.

- Tu vas bien?

Il la serra tellement fort que la jeune femme avait du mal à respirer.

- Oui, ça va! souffla Elena, effrayée et soulagée d'être vivante.

Après quelques secondes, Damon et Elena portaient attention à la jeune femme qui gisait à même le sol et celle qui se trouvait à ses côtés, fixant avec effarement le corps sans vie de sa fille qui venait de lui être enlevée aussi sauvagement.

Elena se rua vers sa meilleure amie et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Bonnie! Bonnie!

La jeune lycéenne la prit dans ses bras, n'osant croire que son amie d'enfance n'était plus. Avec tous ses pouvoirs de sorcières, Bonnie ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi.

Damon assistait à cette scène qui lui semblait familier. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il était témoin de cette situation. À la différence que cette fois-ci, la sorcière était belle et bien morte, il ne s'agissait plus d'un sort qui arrêtait son cœur momentanément.

Il fallait agir rapidement, il avait fait un choix. Ce dernier s'est portée sur la jeune sorcière, lui-même ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé. Ces pas s'étaient dirigés vers Bonnie et l'idée qu' Elena avait la vie sauve. Un rapide coup d'œil et Damon se rendit compte que tous les originels avaient disparu. Il savait qu'on ne les reverrait pas avant un bon moment. Ainsi cette disparition les laisserait en paix mais son instinct de vampire le titillait depuis qu'il avait mordu la sorcière. Pensant à elle, le goût de son sang imprégnait encore sa bouche et son corps, ce qui était inhabituel. D'ordinaire, le sang s'évacuait rapidement mais cette fois c'était tout le contraire.

Damon ne se préoccupait pas de ce détail futile, puisqu'il avait touché à une sorcière, il s'attendait à ce que le goût soit différent.

Il reporta son regard sur Elena qui pleurait toujours sa meilleure amie. Il lui avait déjà dit que s'il fallait choisir Bonnie et elle, celle-ci passerait toujours la première.

- Éloignez-vous de ma fille, hurla soudainement Abby.

En colère, elle jeta un regard noir sur Elena et Damon. Sa fille, qu'elle venait de retrouver, venait de le lui être enlevé et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Ses traits fins se déformaient sous la colère qui s'emparait de tout son être. Grâce au sortilège, elle avait récupéré ses pouvoirs perdus mais à quel prix...Bonnie n'était plus de ce monde. Il était plus que normal qu'elle soit inondée par un flot de colère à la vue de ces deux êtres égoïstes. Toujours penchée sur sa fille, Abby faisait face à la dure réalité.

La douleur était innommable, seule une mère pouvait comprendre le chagrin d'une autre mère. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'évacuer toute la détresse dans son cœur.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Damon et Elena s'apprêtaient à partir. Soudain, Abby se leva et planta son regard dans celui du vampire en ignorant complètement la dopppleganger.

- Prend garde à toi, vampire! L'acte que tu viens de commettre ne sera pas sans conséquence! C'est une sorcière Bennett! Ne l'oublie pas! Argua t-elle vaillamment, consciente des conséquences de l'acte qu'il vient de commettre.

Damon se retourna et esquissa son sourire de coin, comme à son habitude.

- Je ne tremble pas devant Klaus, pourquoi le ferais-je maintenant? Vanta-t-il.

Abby, loin d'être démontée par tant de vanité, continua dans sa lancée.

- Il n'est pas un sorcier! Dans quelque temps, tu viendras me trouver, plein de désespoir, aussi perdu que tu es plein de fierté en cet instant. Je me ferais un plaisir de te rappeler ce que tu viens de me faire subir! Et aucune autre sorcière ne pourra t'aider!

Sur ces dernières paroles, Abby disparut, grâce à ses pouvoirs retrouvés, en emportant le corps sans vie de sa fille.

Damon fixa un instant l'endroit où se trouvait les deux sorcières et rapidement dévia sur le jolie brune à ses côtés.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici! S'exclama t-il, nonchalamment, allons rejoindre Stefan, il doit nous attendre au manoir.

- Mais...Bonnie...

- On ne peut plus rien pour elle maintenant! Il faut prévoir les plans de Klaus! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre! En plus, on va devoir engager une sorcière!

- Tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça, objecta Elena.

La jeune femme était encore toute retourner par la disparition de sa meilleure amie. Le trajet du retour s'effectua dans le silence le plus complet. Elena, secrètement, était heureuse d'être en vie mais une autre part d'elle-même ne supportait pas la perte de la jeune sorcière. Le choix du vampire de tuer Bonnie provoquait une totale incompréhension par rapport à ces sentiments. Son attirance pour Damon n'est pas nouveau mais elle avait réussi à enfouir cela mais une fois encore ce dernier se préoccupait avant tout d'elle. Pendant quelque secondes, un doute subsista dans son esprit, avait-elle choisit le bon frère? Se ressaisissant, elle parvint à chasser ces folles pensées de son esprit.

Arrivés au manoir, Stefan se précipita vers la jeune femme, heureux de la savoir saine et sauve. Damon, comme toujours, se tenait en retrait. Malgré ce qu'il venait de faire, Elena ne voyait toujours que le gentil et tendre Stefan. Que faut-il qu'il fasse pour que la jeune femme tombe dans ses bras?

Sans bruit, il se rendit dans sa chambre, laissant son frère et Elena se faisant des câlins. Sur le lit, il repensa à la soirée qu'avait été la sienne et au souvenir de le jeune sorcière, le goût de son sang imprégnait encore le corps froid du vampire. Décidément, c'était une soirée dont il se souviendrait pendant très longtemps. Il n'avait pas prévu de tuer Bonnie mais les circonstances étaient telles qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. L'urgence de la situation l'avait forcé à prendre une décision. Son corps et son esprit l'avait poussé vers Bonnie, pourtant il savait que la tuer n'allait pas être sans conséquence. En même temps, la mise en gare d' Abby apparut dans son esprit. Il avait vécu assez longtemps pour ne pas ignorer ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Les sorcières veillaient à l'équilibre du monde et par conséquence, elles surpassaient de loin toutes les créatures surnaturelles et mais elles, aussi, avaient une faiblesse, ainsi la balance serait équilibre. En effet, une sorcière étant un réceptacle de leurs pouvoirs, si leur corps emmagasinait trop de pouvoirs, la mort était la seule finalité.

Damon se retourna dans son lit, sans que son esprit trouve la paix. Au fil des minutes, le vampire se laissa bientôt emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Soudain, il sentit une présence près de lui, ce qui le réveilla, ses sens en alerte comme à chaque fois qu'un changement se produisait autour de lui.

Il parcourut la pièce de son regard perçant qui pouvait tout voir et il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre. Persuadé de rêver, il retrouva le confort de ses draps.

Cette fois-ci, le vampire sentait précisément un souffle sur son visage. Il ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la pièce, le doute n'était plus permis.

-Qui est là? Demanda-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet de ne pouvoir détecter la présence qui se trouvait près de lui.

Seul le silence répondit à sa question. Persuadé de rêver, il ne savait quelle attitude adopté. Damon se concentra afin d'utiliser tous ces sens de vampire, désireux de trouver le responsable de ce mauvais tour.

Encore une fois, il sentit derrière son oreille et malgré la vitesse de vampire, il ne vit personne, si ce n'est que son reflet dans le miroir en face de lui.

- Bon y en a marre là, montrez-vous de suite! Ordonna t-il d'une voix forte, mais en évitant de réveiller son frère.

Cette fois-ci, il eut une réponse mais pas celle qu'il espérait. Tout à coup, il se retrouva projeter contre le mur, bien qu'immortel, la douleur perçait ses côtes et il retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Seule une sorcière pouvait faire pareille action sur une créature surnaturelle.

- Montre-toi Abby, ce n'est plus drôle!

Un rire cristallin se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. On dirait que cette personne se moquait ouvertement de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune vampire.

Plus les secondes passaient plus Damon perdait de son habituel assurance. Il essaya de se ressaisir, après tout n'était-il pas au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire?

- Damon... Damon, chuchota la même voix au son de cristal.

- Qui est là? Montre-toi? Répéta t-il, de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

- Il est encore trop tôt... mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que le début, ajouta la mystérieuse voix mordante.

En cet instant, Damon savait que sa vie prenait une direction vers laquelle il n'avait aucune emprise et dont il ne serait que le jouet.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2:

Le lendemain, Damon se leva bien avant le soleil. Il avait espéré que les événements de la nuit précédente ne serait qu'un cauchemar mais en voyant sa commode en piteux état, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu' un problème, en plus, allait s'ajouter à la longue liste qui définissait la vie du jeune vampire depuis sa naissance. Contrairement à son frère, Damon s'était adonné aux plaisirs que lui octroyait la condition de créatures supernaturelles, ne se préoccupant pas des dommages collatéraux qui allaient découler de ses actes. Seul comptait pour lui la satisfaction de son propre plaisir.

Depuis la soirée de la veille, intérieurement, il se doutait que sa vie allait changer. Ce dernier ne pouvait ignorer les signaux qui lui envoyaient son esprit. Il serait fou ou inconscient d'outrepasser un tel avertissement. Désireux de laisser tout cela derrière lui, il se rendit à la cuisine afin de prendre son repas, il fut surpris de croiser son frère, qui d'ordinaire n'était pas un lève-tôt.

- Que fais-tu à cette heure? Demanda Damon, se servant d'une pochette de sang.

- Je pensais trouver une solution à notre problème vu que tu as tué notre sorcière...Voyons Damon pourquoi as-tu fait ça? N'as-tu pas pensé aux conséquences?

Le vampire aspira le peu de sang qui restait et la jeta violemment dans la poubelle. Puis, il se tourna vers son frère, il s'attendait au reproche de Stefan. D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas censé être le _bad boy_ de la famille? Tous ses actes sonnaient faux aux yeux de son entourage, mais cette fois-ci, Damon avait décidé qu'il ne subirait plus les reproches des autres. Il ne regrettait pas son geste de la veille si cela signifiait la protection d' Elena.

- Peu importe de ce que tu penses...Pour moi, seul comptait la survie d' Elena et rien d'autre! Argua t-il, vaillamment.

- Devait-on en arriver là? Tu savais la place qu'occupait Bonnie dans son cœur !? Comment peux-tu enlever ainsi une vie sans état d'âme? Demanda Stefan, en se tournant vers Damon.

- Tu n'étais pas là hier soir! Comment peux-tu comprendre l'urgence de la situation, ils menaçaient de tuer Elena si je n'agissais pas rapidement! Il fallait prendre une décision et je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde, ajouta t-il, frappant violemment la table.

Stefan regarda son frère, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de scène se produisait. Il était fréquent que les deux vampires se disputaient pour la jeune brune, sans pour autant trouver une solution à leurs accrochages fréquents. À chaque fois, soit ils évitaient soit ils repoussaient le moment où ils devront laisser la place à qu'un seul. Malgré l' avis de leurs entourages, c'étaient à eux de prendre la décision finale. Pour l'heure, il y avait plus urgent à régler.

- Je t'ai toujours appuyé même quand ton mode de vie ne me plaisait pas et pourtant cette fois, je pense que tu vas devoir en payer le prix... Si j'en crois à ce que m'a dit Elena, dit Stefan, prudemment.

- Fais-tu allusion à l'avertissement d' Abby?

- Tu as tué une Bennett! Les esprits ne vont pas te laisser en paix.

Damon, en repensant à Bonnie, sentait encore le goût de son sang dans sa bouche. Décidément, le doux nectar de la sorcière persistait à rester dans l'organisme du jeune vampire. Que lui importe l'avis de son frère, tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir comme tous les malheurs traversant sa longue vie.

Nonchalamment, il leva ses épaules et se resservi une autre pochette de sang.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout un cinéma? Elena est en vie, n'est-ce pas là l'essentiel? Tu devrais plus te préoccuper d'elle plutôt que d'essayer de sauver tout le monde... Elle pourrait prendre ses distances en voyant qu'elle n'a plus la première personne dans ton cœur! Lâcha Damon, tel un serpent voulant répandre son venin.

- Qu'essaies-tu de faire? De semer la zizanie entre Elena et moi? Pourquoi n'occuperais-tu pas ton temps à faire autre chose que d'empiéter sur ma vie de couple... répliqua Stefan, à son tour.

Ce dernier n'aimait pas user ce genre d'argument, celui de faire comprendre à son frère que c'était lui le copain d' Elena et pas lui. Mais ce matin, Damon était particulièrement agaçant. Il l'est toujours mais cette fois-ci, son mauvais caractère ressortait plus que d'ordinaire.

- Je ne fais que te dire la vérité! À vouloir jouer le bon samaritain, tu vas perdre Elena. N'importe quelle femme voudrait occuper la première place dans le cœur de sa tendre moitié, relança Damon d'une voix grinçante.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu ne parviens pas à oublier Elena?...C'est parce qu' intérieurement ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, même si tu clames haut et fort le contraire. Une fois que tu accepteras vraiment de l'oublier, tu pourras porter ton regard sur une autre femme. Mais tant que ton cœur ne désirera pas effacer ce souvenir, tu pourras prétexter mille excuses, tu ne feras que te mentir et on se retrouvera dans le même cas que pour Katherine. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à oublier des femmes au lieu d'en trouver à aimer!

Sur cette longue réplique de son frère, Damon préféra battre en retraite, non pas que Stefan avait raison mais il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, surtout après la nuit agitée qu'il avait passé. Néanmoins, les paroles de son frère l'avait interpellé et malgré sa fierté, Damon ne pouvait ignorer la vérité de ses propos. Au fond de lui, il savait qu' il ne pourrait vivre comme cela indéfiniment.

Damon décida de prendre la voiture afin de se changer les idées derrière un bon verre. Arrivé au bar, il commença à enfiler les scotch et les uns après les autres. Seul devant ses verres, il ne faisait pas attention aux murmures incessant dans la salle mais pourtant il perçut distinctement une voix féminine. Quand il se retourna, il ne vit personne. Encore une hallucination, décidément, rien ne lui réussissait.

- Boire ne te soulagera pas, vampire! Argua de nouveau la voix féminine.

Cette fois-ci Damon avait distinctement entendu l'avertissement et pourtant il n'y avait personne auprès de lui. Ce petit jeu commençait sérieusement à le déplaire. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes. Il finit son verre, lorsque brusquement, celui-ci éclata en morceaux, ne laissant apparaître qu'un filet de sang se mélangeant avec ceux implantés dans sa main.

Une colère sans nom pouvait se lire sur son beau visage. Qui que se soit, elle allait payer l'affront qu'il venait de subir, ce petit jeu n'avait que trop durer, et aussitôt, il s'en alla. Il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire à être l'objet d'un quelconque maléfice. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il se rendit à sa voiture. Un vif instant, il crut voir l'ombre d'une femme sur le reflet de la vitre avant. Et une fois encore, lorsque Damon se retourna, il n'y avait personne.

- En voilà assez! Hurla-t-il, de rage.

Au même moment un jeune homme passait par là et demanda si tout allait bien. Dans sa fureur et oubliant où il se trouvait, Damon se jeta brutalement sur le cou de sa proie et en aspira la vie hors de l'innocent qui s'était trouvé au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit. Ce n'est lorsque le corps du jeune homme tomba lourdement sur le sol qu'il retrouva ses esprits. Ahuri, il fixa le sol, n'osant croire qu'il avait perdu le contrôle. En 171 années vampiriques, c'est bien la première fois que sa volonté lui échappait. D'ordinaire, quand il attaquait des humains, il le faisait volontairement alors pourquoi cela serait-il différent maintenant? Il n'était pas un novice dans ce domaine. Décidément il n'allait pas pouvoir gérer ça tout seul!

Il monta dans sa voiture et reprit la direction du manoir, il devait s'entretenir avec son frère.

En traversant le pont où Elena avait perdu ses parents, sans aucune raison apparente, il perdit le contrôle de son véhicule et finit sa route dans la rivière. Dans la voiture, Damon n'avait guère le temps de trouver cela étrange que c'est sur ce pont que son accident s'est produit, il devait s'échapper au plus vite.

Au moment où il réussit à sortir, il aperçut en face de lui Bonnie. S'il était humain, il se serait noyé mais heureusement qu'il était déjà mort. Il ferma un instant les yeux, espérant rêver, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit la jeune sorcière le fixait. Le soleil était au zénith et malgré la profondeur, il distinguait parfaitement les magnifiques traits de son visage. Son regard vert d'acier le transperçait, voulant lui dire que tout ceci ne serait que le début. Elle lui lança un sourire sardonique et disparut aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparut.

Damon réussit à se hisser sur la berge. Trempé mais néanmoins sexy, il se redressa fixant la surface qui était calme contrairement à ses sentiments qui s'écrasaient brutalement contre sa raison tels des vagues déferlantes sauvagement contre la falaise.

- Bonnie... Ainsi c'est donc toi, murmura t-il, tristement.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Damon fusa en direction du manoir sans perdre une seconde. Son esprit était toujours aussi agité depuis qu'il avait vu Bonnie, ou peut être était-il encore sous l'effet d'un maléfice. Nerveusement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux afin de cacher son état d'esprit. Il revoyait distinctement le visage de la jeune femme, qui n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté même dans la mort. Si lorsqu'il l'avait tué, Damon avait évité son regard, Bonnie avait fait de sorte qu'il puisse la regarder en face. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait la peur. Oui, c'était bien ça, ce sentiment qui paralyse les humains. C'est impossible, cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver, il était un vampire, il ne pouvait être effrayé.

Se ressaisissant, il fusa jusqu'au manoir. Une fois arrivé, il vit son frère allongé sur le sofa, sirotant un verre. Apparemment, il ne traversa pas les mêmes soucis que lui, ce qui n'était pas pour le calmer. En effet, il se rendait compte que la malchance avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui et était décidée à ne pas le laisser partir.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais écouter mes conseils, dit Stefan d'une voix ironique.

Il était évident que la vue de son frère, ainsi trempé, l'amusait au plus haut point. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il voyait cela, s'il s'écoutait il aurait pris une photo mais en croisant le regard furieux de Damon, son enthousiasme descendit d'un écran. Redevenu sérieux, Stefan lança :

- Que t'es-il arrivé?

- …. J'ai eu un accident, ma voiture est sortie de la route, maugréa-t-il, d'une petite voix, honteux.

À ses propos, Stefan éclata de rire. Damon le fusilla du regard. Si son orgueil n'était pas si profondément bafoué, il se serait jeté sur son frère mais les circonstances ne le permettaient pas. Il faisait bien pâle figure avec l'accident qu'il venait d'avoir.

Il oublia que Stefan se moquait de lui et ajouta, plus sérieusement:

- J'ai vu Bonnie lorsque je m'extirpais de la voiture...

- ….Quoi?...Tu es sûr que ta tête ne s'est pas cogné pendant l'accident? Déclara Stefan après s'être étranglé en buvant son verre.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait croire à ce que venait de raconter Damon. Certes, il existait des forces dont même les créatures de la nuit ignoraient l'existence et qui dépassait de loin l'entendement. Bonnie n'avait pas eu de sang de vampire dans son organisme au moment de sa mort. Alors comment aurait-elle pu survivre à cela?

- Damon! Repose-toi, ce doit être l'accident qui te fait délirer!

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis fou Stefan! S'emporta Damon.

- Je n'insinue rien, je le confirme! Répondit son frère, ironiquement.

Damon jeta un regard noir à son frère, ce dernier s'amusait du comique de la situation, et l'envie soudaine lui prit de lui enfoncer un pieux dans le cœur. Juste à temps, il réussit à se contrôler. D'ordinaire, Damon n'aurait rien fait mais depuis quelques jours, ses nerfs étaient mis à l'épreuve et il n'avait pas la patience de garder son calme, même s'il ne le faisait presque jamais.

- Plus sérieusement Stefan! Je l'ai vu lorsque je remontais à la surface! Ajouta Damon , vaillamment.

- Moi je pense que tu t'es cogné la tête, d'où cette hallucination que tu as eu, répondit Stefan, moins convaincu que son frère.

- Tu me prend pour un fou? Hurla presque Damon.

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas compter sur son frère sur ce coup là. En même temps, il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction surtout sachant que Bonnie n'était plus de ce monde.

Damon s'en alla brusquement aussi vite qu'il était apparut et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il devra se débrouiller tout seul sur ce coup là. Adossé sur la porte, il parcourut la pièce de son regard de cristal, scrutant un quelconque signe de la présence de la sorcière. Après s'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas là, il s'allongea sur son lit après s'être changé.

Il avait besoin de repos, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Pourquoi voyait-il Bonnie? Pourquoi maintenant? Quel était le sens à tout ceci? Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et pourtant il n'avait aucune réponse à celles-ci. Par le passé, il avait déjà tué des sorcières et jamais ce phénomène s'était produit. Même quand il avait mordu la première fois la sorcière, sa vie avait continué d'être normale, de plus, elle était possédée par Emily. Malgré tout, cela n'avait pas provoqué autant de soucis qu'en ce moment.

Damon fixait le plafond, espérant trouver des réponses à ses questions. Soudain il sentit une présence près de lui. Ce dernier sursauta en voyant Bonnie, allongée à ses côtés. Elle le fixait de ce même regard perçant et aborda un sourire ironique qui la rendait effrayante à certains points. Damon s'est mis à regretter les sourires pleins de chaleurs que la sorcière faisait lorsqu'elle était vivante. Inconsciemment, il avait admis qu'elle resplendissait de beauté quand elle souriait en toute insouciance.

Encore sous le choc, il sortit de son lit autant que lui permettait sa vitesse de vampire. Au passage, il renversa la lampe mais cela était sa dernière préoccupation.

- Bonnie!

- Effectivement, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle, lança la sorcière, en s'esclaffant perfidement.

Damon n'appréciait pas l'humour de la sorcière, surtout en cet instant.

- Je ne te savais pas d'humeur comique, répondit le vampire, afin de couvrir la peur qu'il ressentait.

- N'aie pas peur...Tu ne peux rien me cacher, lire en toi est tellement facile, Damon, ajouta-t-elle, en s'approchant dangereusement de ce dernier.

À seulement quelques centimètres du vampire, Bonnie continua de s'approcher, de telle sorte que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Ce dernier malgré, son anxiété, ne pouvait ignorer la présence féminine qui se trouvait devant lui. Vampire ou humain, il restait un homme, appréciant la beauté devant ses yeux.

Bonnie posa longuement son regard sur ce dernier, elle osa même toucher son visage, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite durant son vivant. Elle voulait ainsi le montrer qu'il ne rêvait pas. La jeune femme était revenue pour faire de sa vie un enfer et elle commencerait maintenant.

- Très cher Damon! Je ne saurais que trop te remercie de m'avoir tuée si tôt dans ma vie, ironisa Bonnie, en traînant sa main le long du visage du vampire.

Ce dernier frémit à son contact, ne sachant pas si c'était de la peur ou du plaisir que lui procurait ce simple geste. Mais rapidement il se ressaisit. Son côté séducteur s' était réveillé au mauvais moment. Bonnie, devinant ce que le jeune vampire avait en tête, lui infligea un anévrisme comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Ce dernier se plia de douleur, la main pressant sa tête espérant atténuer la douleur, mais rien n'y fait, la souffrance dépassait de loin, ceux qu'il avait subit par le passé.

« Cette douleur...C'est insupportable ! »

Cette horrible sensation prenait de telles proportions que Damon doutait si son corps allait tenir pareille pression exercée. Il était immortel pas indolore. S'il ne pouvait mourir, la notion de souffrance existait. Toujours sous l'effet de la douleur, Damon se cogna sur tous les coins de la pièce, essayant d'échapper aux milles aiguilles déchiquetant son cerveau, mais en vain, il finit sa course sur le sol.

- Bonnie, Bonnie... Arrête! Hurla-t-il, ses beaux traits déformés par la douleur.

Pour toute réponse, malgré son cerveau en miette, Damon entendit la jeune sorcière rire à gorge déployée, comme si elle prenait un plaisir immense à être témoin de cette scène. Elle s'approchait du corps du vampire, et posa sa main sur la tête de ce dernier, il espérait qu'elle allait le sauver de cette torture barbare mais la douleur ne faisait qu'accentuer le martyre du vampire. Soudain, elle empoigna ses cheveux et murmura à son oreille.

- Que ressens-tu, vampire orgueilleux! Je m'amuse devant ton impuissance! Siffla-t-elle, en le lâchant brutalement.

Ce dernier tomba à même le sol, inconscient. Bonnie le fixa, cela ne sert à rien s'il était dans cet état. Elle le regardait plus longuement. Malgré tous ces actes abominables, elle devait se l'avouer, il était un apollon sur Terre et cela serait inutile de nier l'évidence.

Quand elle avait repris conscience dans le monde des esprits, le choc, qu'elle avait ressentit, ne pouvait être décrit par des mots et aucun humain ou autres créatures n'était à même de comprendre le vide galactique qui gouvernait cette dimension. Bonnie avait assisté tout ce qui se passait dans le monde des humains et son attention s'est focalisée sur Damon. Elle ne le laisserait pas en paix jusque sa vengeance soit rassasiée. Même morte, Bonnie avait conservé un peu de sa bonté humaine et cette contradiction, dans son esprit, influençait ses actes, car si d'un côté, elle s'en voulait de ses agissements, l'autre côté applaudissait le martyre infligé au vampire. Au final, elle décida que pour l'instant cela suffisait et elle disparut aussi silencieusement qu'elle était apparue.

Peu de temps après, Damon reprit conscience sur le sol et il se leva rapidement. Il était soulagé en constatant que Bonnie n'était plus là. Presque nerveusement, il essuya les gouttes de sueurs sur son visage. La douleur physique avait disparu mais quant à son moral, son éternel optimisme a pris un sacré coup.

Au même instant, Stefan fit irruption dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il vit son frère, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce dernier se trouvait sur son lit, se frottant sa tête endolorie.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Ce n'est rien, juste une petite altercation avec Bonnie, répondit-il plein d'ironie, se doutant que son frère ne le croirait pas.

Stefan s'assit, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui apprendre son frère. Un nouveau «problème» se posait devant eux. Jamais, il se serait douté que l'acte de Damon prendrait une telle ampleur. Certes, il savait que ce dernier allait payer le prix de ses actes, mais pas aussi tôt et pas sous cette forme.

- Pour l'instant, nous devons réfléchir à la suite des événements! Dit Stefan, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Ce dernier avait l'impression que peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient, à chaque semblant de paix qu'ils avaient, il se passait toujours quelque chose. Il se demandait si un jour, il connaîtrait un semblant de tranquillité. En attendant, il porta son regard sur son frère, il devait réfléchir à la suite des événements. Pour l'instant, il reporta son attention sur son frère.

- T'a-t-elle fait quelque chose?

- Elle a eut la gentillesse de me donner des anévrismes d'une ampleur telle que tu n'aurais pas pu survire, répondit Damon, ironiquement.

- Eh bien, je voix qu'elle t'aime bien, ajouta-t-il, sur le même ton.

- Sérieusement Stefan! J'ai l'impression que même morte, elle a conservé tous ses pouvoirs et je crois qu'elle est encore plus forte que lorsqu'elle était vivante, reprit Damon, d'une voix grave.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela?

- On ne peut la toucher et c'est une sorcière. Ce sont elles qui veillent à l'équilibre du monde et de ce fait, leur condition après leur mort doit être différente de notre mort ou celle des loup-garous...enfin, je crois, argumenta Damon.

Stefan réfléchit sérieusement à ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Si effectivement, la mort d'une sorcière impliquait plus de conséquences que celles des autres créatures surnaturelles, ils devraient chercher dans les grimoires afin de trouver une solution. Cela s'annonçait déjà difficile car les grimoires étaient autant gardés que la préparation des sorts. Il y avait bien ceux de Bonnie mais elle aussi les gardait jalousement, il ne serait pas facile de mettre la main dessus.

- Pour l'instant, repose-toi! Nous aviserons par la suite, peut-être qu'Elena sait où Bonnie cache ses grimoires.

À l'évocation du prénom de la jeune femme, Damon était surpris de constater qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle depuis qu'elle avait été retenue en otage par les originels, et où il avait du choisir entre Abby et Bonnie. Lui qui essayait désespérément d'oublier la jeune brune, il ne se passait pas un jour où il pensait à elle. Et depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, c'est la première fois que son esprit ne lui imposait pas l'image d' Elena.

Devait-il être soulagé? Était-ce à cause des anévrismes de Bonnie? D'un côté, Damon y voyait un progrès mais d'un autre côté, il n'allait pas souffrir constamment pour oublier la jeune femme. Cela ne lui plaisait pas d'avoir anévrisme sur anévrisme afin de la faire sortir de son esprit, on aurait dit un traitement par électrochoc. Au fond de lui, le vampire était soulagé que la jeune humaine ne repassait pas sans cesse dans son esprit tel un disque rayé.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Stefan avait fait venir Elena afin de l'informer de la situation et de savoir également si elle avait une quelconque information concernant les grimoires de Bonnie.

- J'ai reçu ton message. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit Elena, en prenant place dans le sofa devant la cheminée.

Stefan lui compta brièvement la situation. À l'entendre, le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra, qu'allait-il advenir de Damon? Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas comme ça.

- Que comptes-tu faire? Demanda t-elle, anxieuse.

- Je ne sais pas encore...On doit trouver les grimoires de Bonnie. Je sais que les sorcières écrivent tous leurs sorts et leurs histoires dans ces vieux bouquins.

- Je suis désolée, même à moi, elle ne m'a jamais dit. Elle m'a dit que seules les femmes de leur famille détenaient le secret de leur emplacement.

- Pourtant, on doit pouvoir les trouver, murmura la vampire, en rejoignant sa copine sur le sofa.

Soudain, il se retourna et vit son frère, debout, qui fixait dans leur direction. Ce dernier, le regard vide, s'avança à la vitesse de la lumière et propulsa Stefan hors de son chemin qui finit sa course contre le mur près de la cheminée. Puis Damon se tourna vers Elena et l'empoigna à la gorge. Celle-ci, sous le choc, essaya de s'échapper mais elle ne pouvait rien face à la puissance d'un vampire.

- Damon! Damon!...Lâche-moi! S'efforça-t-elle de dire, le souffle coupé.

Elena espérait, intérieurement, que son appel atteindrait son esprit, mais en vain. Au son de sa voix, son étreinte autour de son cou se renforça. La jeune femme, avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, pourtant, elle gardait espoir que Damon la lâcherait.

Ce dernier, le regard hagard, ne ressemblait plus au ténébreux vampire. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin sans âme, sans volonté propre. Tout en lui était manipulé par un maléfice ou par un autre vampire.

- Tue la, Damon! Tue Elena! Résonnait-il dans son esprit.


End file.
